Julie Anne San Jose
Julie Anne Peñaflorida San Jose (born May 17, 1994 in Novaliches, Quezon City, Philippines) is a Filipina singer and actress who is a contract artist of GMA Network. San Jose is a recipient of the "Diamond Record Award" from the Philippine Association of the Record Industry for her album Julie Anne San Jose which sold more than 150,000 units in the Philippines Her second album entitled "Deeper" also gave her a Triple Platinum Award for reaching sales of more than 45,000 units in the Philippines. Career At the age of three years, San Jose had her first TV experience when she joined Eat Bulaga!'s "Little Miss Philippines" She also competed in Magandang Tanghali Bayan,'s Munting Miss U where she won third runner-up. She also appeared in a TV advertisement with Sharon CunetaSan Jose did not pursue show business until 2005, when she joined Popstar Kids, a singing competition in QTV 11 (now GMA News TV) hosted by R&B singer-songwriter Kyla. Although San Jose did not win the grand prize, she became part of Sugarpop, the show's spin-off child singing group composed of her co-finalists Rita De Guzman (then known as Rita Iringan), Pocholo Bismonte, Renzo Almario, and Vanessa Rangadhol. Sugarpop released two studio albums, Sugar Pop and Sugar Pop Repackaged. The group also had a show on QTV 11 entitled Planet Q, where a young San Jose and her group mates showcased their hosting abilities. Sugarpop also performed weekly on the GMA-7's variety show, SOP.In 2008, San Jose made her acting debut via GMA's afternoon soap Gaano Kadalas and Minsan? where she played a supporting character to Camille Prats and Marvin Agustin.When SOP ended in 2010, San Jose joined its replacement show Party Pilipinas as a solo artist. As she evolved as a performer, San Jose was able to showcase her singing, dancing, and acting abilities onstage. San Jose was also paired with a then-budding artist and son of the Master Rapper, Elmo Magalona. Together they were known as the musical tandem JuliElmo. While in Party Pilipinas, JuliElmo starred in five short films, the Red Mask Trilogy and Yellow Note 1 and 2, and the short musicals, Blue Jeans The Musical ''(2011), ''Elmo and Julie Anne: A Wazak Love Story ''(2012), and ''Status: It's Complicated ''(2013).San Jose became more visible on the television scene. She was included as one of the support casts in the GMA Network shows' ''Andres de Saya and Daldalita''In February 2012, San Jose signed an exclusive recording contract with GMA Records. Six months later, in August 2012, she released her eponymous debut album, ''Julie Anne San Jose, which later received numerous awards and is now a certified Diamond Record awardee. Her single, "I'll Be There", remains the only single certified quadruple platinum by the PARI. Currently, San Jose has released four singles from her album.In 2012, Julie Anne debuted as a movie actress through GMA Films's romantic summer flick Just One Summer opposite her JuliElmo partner Elmo Magalona. She played the role of Maria Bettina "Beto" Reyes Salazar. She also sang the movie theme song Bakit Ba Ganyan? which was originally popularized by Dina Bonnevie. The movie was directed by Mac Alejandre. In 2013, San Jose had her first major solo concert at the Music Museum in Greenhills, San Juan City. This birthday concert entitled Julie Anne: It's My Time was a success with tickets sold out just five days after going on sale. Guests include the dance crew Addlib, Fliptop stars Abra, Elmo Magalona and multi-faceted performer and good friend, Frencheska Farr. Musical direction was by Marc Lopez and concert director was Rico Gutierrez. San Jose landed more television projects in GMA Network in the following years. She played the lead role in primetime drama series Kahit Nasaan Ka Man where she played a visually impaired but musically talented girl named Pauline Gomez. She was paired with Kristofer Martin who played her love interest. She was also part of the now defunct Sunday musical variety show Sunday All Stars as one of the lead performers. Her hosting skills were also showcased in her stint in the self-titled weekly dance show of Marian Rivera, Marian (variety show), alongside her co-host Christian Bautista. She also plays a recurring character named Nikki in Pepito Manaloto who is the love interest of Chito played by Jake Vargas.In June 2014, San Jose released her second solo studio album, entitled Deeper via iTunes worldwide and spinnr.ph. Her sophomore album under GMA Records received a Triple Plantinum award from PARI in January 2016.In December 2014, following the release of her sophomore album, San Jose had her second major concert entitled Julie Anne San Jose: Hologram at the Mall of Asia Arena. Guests include Sam Concepcion, Christian Bautista, Abra, Jonalyn Viray, and Frencheska FarrTo cap her 2014, San Jose was part of the Metro Manila Film Festival film entry Kubot: The Aswang Chronicles 2 where she played the role of Stacey. Her co-stars include Dingdong Dantes, Isabelle Daza, Lotlot De Leon, Abra, among many other artists.San Jose released her digital single "Tidal Wave" which was arranged by Sidney Brown, better known as Omen, an American music producer from Harlem who has worked with artists such as Drake, Lil Wayne, and Ludacris. San Jose filmed three music videos in New York and California in collaboration with Los Angeles-based company, VIM Entertainment Inc. The videos will be distributed worldwide by GMA Records. Because of achieving a much sexier figure, she landed FHM Philippines' 100 Sexiest Women list, where she ranked #60. San Jose was considered by FHM to pose for their cover along with Coleen Garcia and Nadine Lustre. San Jose also became the cover girl for the August 2015 issue of Preview (an FHM sister magazine) as part of their 20th anniversary. In television, San Jose replaced Isabel Oli in GMA News TV's Day Off. She is joined by her co-hosts You're My Foreignay finalist Dasuri Choi and Boobay. With Pia Guanio's departure from 24 Oras' Chika Minute segment, San Jose was given a short stint as interim Chika Minute anchor. Currently, San Jose is part of the afternoon soap Buena Familia alongside Kylie Padilla, Julian Trono, and Jake Vargas who is her current on-screen partner. She is also part of the newest Sunday variety show Sunday PINASaya together with Marian Rivera, Ai-Ai delas Alas, Alden Richards, Jose Manalo, and Wally Bayola, among many others Affiliations Julie Anne is one of Organisasyon ng Pilipinong Mang-aawit's (OPM) active Junior Ambassadors. Her job as a Junior Ambassador is to represent and promote Filipino Music to the young.Profile, entertainment.inquirer.net; accessed 23 June 2015. San Jose is also the newest celebrity advocate of World Vision, an international child-focused non-government organization which mainly promotes children’s rights, well-being and education. Discography Studio albums Extended Play albums Singles Compilation albums Filmography Television Films Awards/recognitions and nominations || Trending Personality || || People's Choice Award || || Favorite Female Artist || || Favorite Mellow Video for "I'll Be There" || || Favorite Celebrity VJ || || Favorite New Artist || || Fan Club of the Year as "JuliElmo" with Elmo Magalona || || New Female Recording Artist of the Year || || POP Album of the Year for "Julie Ann San Jose" || || Female PP Artist of the Year || || Best Performance by a New Female Recording Artist || || Best Ballad || || Best R&B || || Album of the Year || || Song Of The Year || || Favorite Female Artist || || Favorite Collaboration with Abra for "Deadma" || || Favorite Mellow Video for "Right Where You Belong" || || Favorite Urban Video with Abra for "Deadma" || || Favorite Music Video with Abra for "Deadma" || || Best Selling Album of the Year for "Deeper" || || Best Song Written for Movie/TV/Stage Play with Janno Gibbs and Jaya for Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real's "Ikaw, Ako at Siya" || || Pop Album of the Year for "Deeper" || || Female Pop Artist of the Year || || Female Concert Performer of the Year for "Hologram" ||